


Tainted

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone has free reign of the house, but no one explores it.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Grudge' nor am I profiting from this.

Nobody else wears a hospital gown. Karen picks at the tape on her hand, though it never comes off. The upside of her death: it no longer itches or gives her a rash. Other ghosts wander around in business clothing, casual outfits and pajamas. 

A woman wanders around with a half made up face. A teenager still has wet hair. She never sees them enter the bathroom. Adding makeup or removing it does nothing. Their hair never dries. 

Everyone has free reign of the house, though no one wants to explore. Everything here is tainted. They're all results of it.


End file.
